No Escape
by thosegreenapples
Summary: GeRussia. If you don't like, don't read. If you read it and don't like it, not mah problem. Otherwise, enjoy. I do not own Hetalia or the characters. Not very descriptive, slightly confusing, and a little OC.


I apologize deeply if this sucks. It's my first one! XD; Anyway, IvanxLud. Enjoy.

___________

Ivan dragged Ludwig along behind him until they finally got to his house. He grinned as he pulled the German behind him and into the bedroom, closing and locking the door behind them.

"Ivan," Lud started, standing there. He looked uneasy, though he made no attempt to escape. Ivan only grinned at his captive.

"Now, now, Ludi," he said calmly, advancing towards Ludwig. "I won't hurt you… badly." He continued to walk towards Lud, watching the smaller country back away until he found nothing but the wall behind him.

Ivan took hold of Ludwig's wrists and pulled them above his head, pressing his arms against the wall. He leaned over Lud until he was eye level with him, a grin playing on his lips. Lud shifted only slightly. Ivan knew he was getting uncomfortable… and a little worried.

Ludwig winced slightly when Ivan nibbled his ear and licked up his jaw line, pinning him against the wall with his own body. He let one of Lud's hands go and ran his hand down the German's tense form. Once he found Ludwig's waist, he smiled and kissed him, pushing his hand up his shirt, feeling his body go completely stiff. Smiling, he felt Lud's chest, running his fingers over the warm skin.

Ludwig pulled his head away, grabbing Ivan's shoulder with his free hand, whispering, "Ivan, your hands are cold!"

Ivan could only smile as his hand trailed around Ludwig's side and onto his back. "Then warm them, Ludi," he replied in a low voice, right into the German's ear.

Ludwig closed his eyes tightly. All for his nephew's stupid Gilbird… How did he come to be subject to this? He shouldn't have let Ivan do this… but he wasn't sure he wanted Ivan to stop…

Ivan began pulling Lud's jacket off, finally letting his other wrist go, though putting his knee to the wall between Ludwig's legs, keeping his from going anywhere. Tossing the jacket aside, Ivan began unbuttoning Lud's shirt. The German put his hand on Ivan's chest, uncomfortable in his current position.

"Ivan," he muttered, trying to shift against him. "Get off me."

That terrible grin crossed Ivan's face again. He pulled Ludwig from the wall, keeping him just barely off the ground by holding him around the waist. Ivan turned and threw him onto the bed, crawling over him.

"Better?" he asked softly. Lud only gazed up at him in reply, feeling Ivan tugging his shirt open. At this point, he really could say nothing. He just wanted this to be over.

Ivan licked Lud's stomach, pulled his scarf and trench coat off, tossing it to the floor. He ran his cold fingers along Lud's chest, down to his stomach, then around his waist line, just over his belt. Lud shuddered slightly, closing his eyes, waiting for his tormentor's next move. Sure enough, he felt his belt pulled loose, heard the zipper of his pants come down. Ivan pulled his pants off, tossing them to the floor, stripping Lud of comfort and dignity. Lud shifted slightly before feeling the heavy weight of the Russian fall against him again.

Ivan began kissing Ludwig in a demanding fashion, pulling reluctant moans from him. The tall Russian wrapped his arms around Lud, running his hands along the tense back. Finally, he slipped his hands down Lud's underwear, only to have Lud break the kiss in a gasp.

"At least give me the decency of not being the only one naked through this torture," Ludwig hissed. He looked up at Ivan's grin again. Silently, the Russian got back to his knees and unbuttoned his shirt, shrugging it off and tossing it aside. He pulled his belt and pants off, leaning low over Ludwig.

"Better?" he whispered in his ear. Lud sighed again, still not daring to respond. Next thing he knew, Ivan was on him again, the Russian's tongue licking every corner of inside Lud's mouth. He could feel the cold hands on his bare skin again, playing their way into the last bit of Ludwig's clothing.

Suddenly, Lud was flipped onto his stomach, his last clothing stripped from him. He gasped with surprise, clutching onto the sheets, hearing the Russian chuckle with cruelty. The cold hands ran over his body, the breath hot and wanting against his neck. Ivan's tongue ran against Lud's neck, capturing the warm skin with his demanding lips. Ivan's hand finally wrapped around Lud's already hardening member, making the German desperately fight against moaning. He was still tense and trying not to give in.

Ivan smiled as he began moving his hand up and down, forcing regretful moans from Ludwig. The Russian shifted, pulling his own underwear off and pushing Lud's legs apart.

"Ivan…" Ludwig hissed, his grip on the sheets tightening. He could get through this. He's been through worse… right? Maybe not. He couldn't imagine being in such a position. But here he was, pinned under his commie enemy.

Was it really that bad, though?

Lud couldn't respond to the sudden thought before Ivan buried himself inside him. Lud gasped, letting out the air with a loud moan, arching slightly against the Russian. He could no longer fight the moans or the feelings that were burning inside him. There was no denying why he was here. The Russian turned him on. He could only blame himself for this.

Ivan began going harder, sucking on Ludwig's neck, feeling his hot body quivering slightly beneath him. Lud hadn't moved from the position Ivan had put him in. Ivan wondered what the German was thinking. He seemed to be angry, but not exactly at Ivan.

Ludwig had reached his limit. He arched against Ivan and cried out softly, his entire body shaking at the orgasm. He felt Ivan's come, too, the tall Russian growing tense and gasping. Finally, it passed, leaving the two collapsed on the bed in a trembling heap, their breathing loud against the silent room.

"Ivan," Ludwig whispered, though he had yet to find something to say.

Silence, save their breathing, overtook them once more. Finally, Ivan shifted off of Ludwig, rolling onto his back, his eyes closed. "That wasn't so bad now, was it?" he whispered. A small grin played on his lips. "But I'm sure you won't think that in a while."

Ludwig gazed at him for a while, slowly sitting up. He finally looked around the room feeling a bit upset. After finding that the Russian wasn't about to make any other moves, he stood and picked up his clothing. Gathering all his clothes, he looked back at Ivan.

"The bathroom's three doors to the left, if you want to wash off," Ivan said, still gazing at the ceiling. Ludwig only nodded in reply, pulled his underwear and pants on, unlocked and opened the door, walked out, closed it behind him, and went to wash himself off.


End file.
